


Едва слышное тепло

by Neitent



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Psychology, Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В минуту слабости Спок тянется разумом к тому, что было связью с его мамой — и чувствует там ее присутствие.</p><p>Работа на ФБ-2015, fandom Life<br/>Спасибо моей замечательной бете Ave_2006 за все!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Едва слышное тепло

В разуме Спока заживала кровоточащая рана — там, где были узы с Т’Принг. Всегда слабые, вшитые на живую нить, так и не прижившиеся по-настоящему. Эта рана болела, он скорбел по своей нареченной, как скорбел бы по любой оборвавшейся жизни. И понимал, что эта рана затянется, новые узы скроют рубец и останется только память. Он не мог ощущать вину.

Другая рана в его разуме и сердце по-прежнему сочилась кровью. Его мать. Он часами медитировал, пытаясь принять то, что случилось. Не получалось. 

Стоило ему самоуверенно решить, что он справился с этой болью, какая-то мелочь, деталь сводила на нет все усилия. И снова становилось невыносимо тоскливо.

В минуту слабости он позвал по этой выгоревшей связи — табу! он нарушил табу! — и ему показалось, что оттуда, с той стороны, донеслось легкое дыхание. Будто мама подула на разбитую коленку.

Так никогда не делали вулканки. Только его мама, привезенная отцом с дальней планеты. Его мама, которую он в те дни стыдился.

Не веря, он потянулся по связи. Рискуя. Если он ошибся — ему конец, разум сорвется туда, откуда не вернуться. Нельзя. Но он поверил — и услышал легкий вздох в ответ. Медленное и холодное. Едва заметный пульс. Едва ощутимая жизнь — как он ее учуял?

Плохо себя контролируя, он поспешно поднялся на ноги, затушил свечу. Скорее! Нелогично: миновало больше года, что изменят минуты?

Быстрым шагом он направился к соседней каюте.

— Спок, какого черта? — растрепанный Кирк щурился от яркого света в коридоре.

Спок ощутил смущение: не от того, что разбудил, от того, что мог забыть о времени. Недопустимо.

— Прошу меня простить. Я почувствовал в своем разуме присутствие Аман... моей матери и не учел вашего режима дня.

Но Кирк разом стряхнул с себя сон, пригладил волосы, впустил Спока и приказал:

— Заходи. Рассказывай.

Не о чем было рассказывать: призрачный шепот, тепло там, где должна была быть смерть.

— Найти сможешь?

Теоретически это было возможно. Если отец согласится на рискованный эксперимент, то шансы будут выше. Отец согласится? Семьдесят четыре стандартных суток назад, на вечере Памяти, отец казался старше своих лет. После, в каюте пассажирского межпланетного лайнера, он ссутулился словно древний старик. Отец согласится.

— Тогда решено. Не разрешат лететь на «Энтерпрайз» — отправлю ее в санаторий, в доки, нам выбью увольнительную. Сарэк сможет организовать перелет?

Да, послу Вулкана разрешено многое. 

— Благодарю вас, капитан, — едва сдерживаясь, кивнул Спок. Позвонить отцу, сейчас же.

Капитан улыбнулся:

— Если выгорит — будешь звать меня Джимом.

— Будет нелогично обращаться к вам так в официальной переписке, капитан, — ответил ему Спок.

Кирк засмеялся и пошел к шкафу. Споку бы чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что лишил друга сна, но он не мог.

***

Сарэк поверил. Сразу, безоговорочно и нелогично. Не прерывая вызов, он чуть более торопливо, чем следует, зажег ароматические свечи и переоделся в робу для медитаций. 

И — Спок видел это в лице отца — тот тоже почувствовал присутствие. Ее разум спал, Связь была обожжена, но все же жива.

— Думаю, будет только логично начать поиски там, где раньше был Вулкан.

У черной дыры.

Спок как в детстве ощущал нетерпение и не находил в себе желания его подавлять. «Мама, погляди, я проверил! Размер плодов т’Ичин на дереве в нашем саду распределен по нормальному закону. Просто дисперсия небольшая, вот и все!»

Флот не позволил лететь на «Энтерпрайз», но дал увольнительную с открытой датой, а уже через два дня Сарэк запросил разрешения на стыковку.

«Спок, второе судно прибудет через три целых и восемь десятых часа. Вы полетите на нем», — добавил тогда он по линии связи.

— Отец, кто его сейчас пилотирует? 

— Капитан Харкнесс. Пока нас не будет, он проведет ряд тренировок и аттестаций. Это уже согласовано.

Кирку это заметно не понравилось, его лицо отражало все человеческие сомнения и ревность. Приложив руку к обшивке, он шепнул: «Скотти за тобой приглядит, хорошо?» 

— Не хочу отдавать корабль. Но я не могу не пойти. Жаль, Боунза не отпустили. Сказали, что как найдем — его сразу же отправят к нам. Еще и целый медицинский борт выделят.

Путь занял 117 стандартных часов. Незначительный срок, которого Споку хватило, чтобы понять, что значит «как в клетке» и «время ползет как черепаха». Но еще он чуял: Аманда к ним все ближе, она едва жива, а ее состояние стабильно, давно стабильно. Только это знание помогло ему достойно выдержать перелет. Капитан же глядел на него с сочувствием, поил чаем, сажал играть в шахматы и разрабатывать планы внутренних учений.

Солнечная система Вулкана выглядела как прежде, как в детстве, когда их учебную группу вывезли на экскурсию в ближний космос. Как и в тот день, они вышли на удобную дальнюю орбиту вокруг звезды. Невидимая отсюда, там, скрытая за ярким светом, по прежней траектории двигалась сверхтяжелая точка. Вулкан.

Эта рана тоже кровоточила в сердце Спока — в сердце каждого вулканца — и эта боль останется с ними и в памяти потомков навсегда. Миллиарды потерянных жизней.

Но сейчас его тянуло к поясу астероидов между Вулканом и третьей планетой, «Звездой Сурака». Телепатическое чутье обострилось до невиданных пределов. Мама была там, среди этих бесформенных груд.

— Капитан Кирк, переходите на орбиту планетоида K-1452. Переключаюсь в режим полуавтоматического пилотирования.

— Принято, — четко ответил капитан.

Спок, отрешившись от остального мира, глубоко вдохнул и коснулся болящей раны в сердце. Узы с матерью. У него — особенно крепкие. Он никогда не был сильным телепатом. Посредственность — это правда. Но сейчас он чуял жизнь в обгоревшем побеге Связи, ощущал ее.

— Ближе. Назад. Еще назад.

Земляне играли в игру «холодно-горячо». Играл в нее и Спок — пока ему не исполнилось два года. Не думал он, что эта игра может иметь практическое применение. 

Пара глаз и ушей дают гуманоидам точное представление о положении объекта. У двух телепатов намного больше шансов найти что-то в огромном пустом пространстве.

Слух принимал информацию из динамиков, голос отца:

— Дальше. Нет, чуть вперед. 

Спок чувствовал это и сам. Связь оставалась все так же слаба, но вдвоем, наощупь, среди десятков тысяч километров пустоты они приближались. Спок не оценивал прошедшее время — оно не имело значения, важны были только ощущения, он в трансе шептал: вперед, ближе, ближе.

И сорвался в реальность, бросился к панели, едва услышав возглас капитана:

— Нашел!

В центре экрана появилось изображение куска скалы. Крошечного, продолговатого, не более пары метров в диаметре. Они ошиблись?

Капитан покачал головой:

— Подожди, сканирую. Я очень аккуратно.

Темное изображение прорезала сетка трехмерного сканера. И — да, внутри, изломанная, окоченевшая, едва живая — была его мама. Нет, не точно, ему нельзя выдвигать такие смелые гипотезы: сканер показывал наличие органического объекта... Мамы.

— Аманда... — выдохнул Сарэк. — Как возможно?..

Спок сглотнул ком в горле, заставил себя думать.

— Компьютер, показать необработанное изображение, — он присмотрелся внимательнее. Ошибки быть не могло. — Форма объекта — внешний контур транспортаторной сетки. Вероятно, искривления пространства и времени от формирующейся черной дыры привели к такому... эффекту, — Спок переместился за пульт и взял анализ на себя.

— Так, разберемся потом, — решил капитан. — Я вызываю Боунза и народ из медслужбы. Как думаешь, наверное, лучше ее не трогать пока, да?

Простой вопрос поставил в тупик. Хотелось забрать маму... оттуда. Логично было оставить все как есть. Это — безопасно, но тяжело принять.

— Логичнее избежать риска, Джим.

— Хорошо. Тогда остаемся и проследим. И, — широко улыбнулся капитан, — спасибо, что назвал меня по имени.

***

Когда со всеми предосторожностями Аманду перенесли из куска скалы на корабль медицинской службы, Спок и Сарэк были рядом. Ее от них отделяло не только толстое стекло: тело сковывал толстый слой мутного льда, за которым было так сложно разглядеть родное лицо и сведенные в муке брови.

Цепко ухваченный манипулятором трикодер долго не мог настроиться: не видел тепла в ее теле, не видел электромагнитного поля, не видел маму. Споку бы самому проследить и наладить — но криокапсула была наглухо задраена, ведь любой перепад температуры или давления мог стать летальным.

— Посол, — наконец спросил Леонард Маккой, оторвавшись от монитора. — Сохранились ли записи о том, в чем именно миссис Аманда не человек?

Джим присвистнул. И правда. Это был неожиданный вопрос, но такое положение вещей проясняло ситуацию. Мама по рождению была человеком — без примеси инопланетной крови, без следов рукотворного вмешательства в геном. Через что ей пришлось пройти, чтобы родить ребенка от вулканца? Чтобы родить Спока.

Сарэк прижал пальцы к стеклу.

— Доктор Маккой, эта информация есть в архивах Медицинского управления Федерации и она, разумеется, секретна. Подойдите разумно к ее использованию. Вы знаете, что человеческой женщине не выносить ребенка смешанной крови, но моя супруга хотела родить сама. Мы участвовали в рискованном эксперименте. С тех пор состав ее крови контролируют особые импланты.

— Мог бы раньше догадаться. Вы не удалили их после родов?

— Нет. Это слишком травмирующая операция. К тому же мы никогда не исключали вероятность рождения второго ребенка.

Спок сжал кулаки со всей силы. У него мог бы быть брат. Или сестра. Это еще может стать реальностью. Одна мысль об этой возможности ускоряла сердцебиение на двадцать восемь процентов.

— Считайте, вам повезло. Эти вулканские штуки превратили ее кровь в криопротектор. Смерть мозга не наступала. Вот что, Спок, я не буду делать прогнозы и давать эти твои проценты. Но я сделаю что могу.

Спок кивнул. Да, этого было более чем достаточно.

А после потянулись дни ожидания. Ожидания стыковки с медицинским бортом, ожидания операции, ожидания, пока Леонард Маккой возвращал к жизни его маму.

Спок дежурил под дверью операционной. Это было нелогично. Но нетерпение не давало ему сосредоточиться, а медитация оборачивалась лишь беспокойным внешним подобием.

Он мог бы винить и в этой потере самоконтроля свою смешанную кровь. Но и Сарэк тоже ждал, хотя взял с собой рабочий падд. Словно стесняясь друг друга, они уселись на противоположных концах скамьи и поднялись на ноги, едва только открылась дверь.

Доктор Маккой устало оглядел их и, не дожидаясь вопроса, отчитался:

— Обморожение легких, ушибы внутренних органов, некроз почти всей поверхности кожи...

— Но она будет жить? — перебил Сарэк.

— Да, будет. Пока лучше вам ее не видеть: у нее кожа сошла вместе со льдом. Я запустил регенерацию, защитные слои отрастут за пару дней, а вот нервная сеть, мышцы будут заживать дольше. 

— Благодарю, — Сарэк кивнул и направился к лифту. 

Маккой нахмурился. Быть может, счел его слишком безразличным и отстраненным. Но на самом деле вопрос прозвучал неприлично горячо. Если бы Спок в юности сорвался на такие интонации, то непременно получил бы выговор.

***

Все субъективно длинные шесть суток, пока они были в пути, Леонард Маккой не пускал их в бокс. Спок видел логику в его запрете: когда вся кожа — открытая рана, любой раздражитель становится смертельно опасен.

Все эти дни он ласкал спящую в его сознании связь. Мама пока не приходила в себя — так было лучше для нее — и Спок, словно в детстве, старался передать ей по связи хорошие сны.

По небольшому медицинскому кораблю прогуливался приосанившийся отец. Похоже, и он украдкой вслушивался в связь и любовался ритмом дыхания. И вдвоем они категорически запретили транспортацию Аманды на «Энтерпрайз», предпочтя шаттл. Нелогично: транспортатор безопаснее, намного безопаснее — это подтверждали многочисленные расчеты.

Джим сказал: «Да к черту эти расчеты!» — и занял кресло рядом с доктором Маккоем.

Реанимационная капсула, втиснутая в шаттл напоминала саркофаг настолько, что становилось дурно. Но показания на встроенном экранчике оставались в безопасных пределах. Ее жизни сейчас ничего не угрожало. Спок коснулся кожуха. Нет, слишком много слоев изоляции, дотронуться до разума отсюда не получалось.

Леонард Маккой обещал, что через двое суток можно будет ее увидеть.

«Спок, вы невозможный упрямец! Поймите же, ей самой бы хотелось быть перед вами красивой».

В эмоциональном высказывании доктора было зерно логики и Спок, загрузив себя работой — а ее скопилось за эти две недели достаточно, — смирился с новым ожиданием. Что такое еще двое стандартных суток предвкушения после 439 суток пустоты?

Двое суток спустя перед ним с отцом распахнулись двери палаты. Сарэк нарочито неспешно вошел внутрь и подошел к кровати.

Она спала, укрытая плотным одеялом регенерирующего геля. Под тонкой белесой кожей проступали синевой ветвления сосудов. Травмированные глаза закрывала плотная маска. Ни единой родинки на теле, ни одного пигментного пятна. «Она расстроится — у нее были красивые волосы».

Отец шагнул вперед, коснулся своими пальцами ее — и тут же отпрянул.

— Я не чувствую ее!

Спок закрыл глаза. «Есть логичная причина, от нас бы не стали ничего скрывать». Он себя контролировал. Контролировал свою боль, пульсацию крови в ушах, чувствовал ожившую связь.

— Реинервация кожи только началась, — устало пояснил Маккой. — Чувствительность вернется, но позже.

Все просто. Конечно, кончики ее пальцев пока не могли подхватить телепатический импульс. Не могли воспринять даже прикосновение. Быть может, не смогут никогда. Но та Связь, которая связала их разумы еще до рождения Спока, возрождалась. Медленно, но неуклонно.

Сарэк сел на пол у кровати, аккуратно подобрав подол посольской робы, и взял ее руку в свою так, как это делают люди. Спок обогнул кровать и сел напротив отца, а затем, задержав дыхание, коснулся ее руки. Телепатия молчала. 

Ее кожа была такой тонкой, что сквозь нее просвечивали даже движения крови в сосудах. Рука была прохладной — люди называли это «нормальной температурой». Спок закрыл глаза. Ему было хорошо и спокойно.


End file.
